Things Don't Always Tip in Our Favor
by Ziggywolf12
Summary: Due to the loss of her beloved brother, Marceline deals with loneliness and depression while Gabe Davis, a sophomore, deals with bullying, family, and betrayal. Somehow, these two teenagers meet and form an unbreakable bond as they deal with their problems. Rated T just in case. NOTE: Genres may change. Of course this is an AU Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Chapter 2

**November 23, 2013, Oorlaan, California**

**~~ Marceline's P.O.V. ~~**

I awoke from the nightmare in a cold sweat. Beads of sweat rolled down my pale forehead, and my eyes glistened in the darkness as I tried to contain myself. My head ached, and my heart raced. I inhaled a (not needed) breath, and sat upright, the warm covers sliding off of me. I sighed as tears began to sting my eyes.

It was the same nightmare, every night. It begun with the same happy memory, but ended in the same horrific nightmare. I had already witnessed the real event once, and to witness it in a dream every night, it was too much. I wanted peace from this cruel world. I wanted to die. I wanted to dissolve in thin air, but I couldn't.

As the many times I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I pulled the covers off of my shivering body, and stood from my bed. I wanted to tuck myself back in my comfortable blanket-cave, but I had to be responsible. I had school today, a terrible place just to go and be there. My purpose in life wasn't to make good grades, or do well, or get in any of those fancy colleges. I just wanted to die- but we have already discussed that.

I went to school because of him. My godfather. He pressured me to go to school, even though he knew I didn't need to. I still love him. Although I don't live with him, he takes care of me. He always checks up on me, and makes sure I am all right.

However though, I am not all right. I lie every time because I just want to be left alone. I want to be isolated from other people, but that is impossible when I am being forced to go to school. I know my godfather means well, but I just don't want this.

I slowly walked into the bathroom, and blinked the tears from my eyes. I stared at my reflection in my old, cracked mirror. My waist-long, black hair was slightly messy, but it didn't bother me much. My brown eyes glistened, and my pale skin shimmered.

Suddenly, my reflection flashed. It disappeared, and was replaced by a heart-breaking image. I stared into the mirror with shock and disbelief.

In the mirror, I saw a young, pale man with messy black hair and the same brown eyes, although they had a trace of red in them. He was wearing his normal attire, a red flannel and jeans. "M-Marshall?" I brought my finger to the window, and touched the spot where his face was.

He nodded, smiling, and I caught that familiar glint in his eyes. He brought a finger to mine, and I felt a tugging feeling in my chest. Soon, the image vanished, and there I was, staring at myself again.

I stumbled backward in surprise, hitting my head against the wall. I prepared myself for the sting of the wetness in my eyes, but felt none. I couldn't, after all these years. I had cried so much that I just couldn't anymore.

Sighing, I fled the bathroom and entered my room again. I opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a gray tank top. I slipped it on after pulling off my sleeping attire. I put on some faded blue jeans, and donned my favorite red-and-gray striped, long-sleeved sweater.

After putting on my gray converses, I sighed, and headed downstairs. I wolfed a small breakfast and made my way out the door. I pulled out my keys and locked the door, checking it twice to make sure it stayed locked.

I donned my black motorcycle helmet, and hopped on my Harley Davidson bike. I turned the keys in their spot, and rode off to school with thoughts racing around in my head.

**~~ Gabe's POV ~~**

I slumped down in my uncomfortable seat, and pulled out my notes and a pencil. Today, we had a pop quiz, and I had intentions to ace it. However, this would be very easy, for I had studied much and prepared for a chapter test. Instead I was smacked in the face with a pop quiz.

I eyed my notes carefully, quickly setting mental notes as I went over them. My curious eyes wondered over to the desk beside me, where my sister, Bonnibel, sat.

She was doing the same thing as well, and before I could look away, she caught my look with a quizzing one of her one. "What?" she asked, a sharp note of annoyance in her tone.

I shook my head, and turned away back to my notes.

"Alright class, if you'll clear your desks please," Mr. Petrikov, a man with long white hair, cracked blue glasses, and a flowing white beard addressed from his pedestal, from where he conducted most of the class instructions and lessons.

I put away my notes, and my sister did too. I placed two hands on my desk, awaiting orders like a military soldier or something like that.

"Gabe, would you pass out the quizzes please?" Mr. Petrikov asked me, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

I stood up from my seat, relief sinking in as I was glad to finally be able to do something other than sit in that back-straining thing. I nodded silently, and he beckoned me over, handing over the sheets.

As I made my way around the desks, passing the papers out, I came across someone I did not want to. Her piercing brown eyes stared back at me, as if scanning my facial expression intently. If I were mistaken, I think I saw some red in those glaring orbs. I gulped and quickly gave her the quiz, and continued my pace around the room.

After passing out the quiz papers, I sat back down, and started the test. Most of it was based on the history of WWII, an easy subject. I had given all the chapters in History very much study over the summer. Yes, you can call me a nerd.

I was straight A's student, and had all E's too. I finished the quiz in less than five minutes, and pushed it to the corner of my desk with my finger. I relaxed, leaning my back against the chair and let out a short sigh.

I felt an odd feeling creep itself around me. I inhaled a sharp breath, feeling the eyes of someone else. I turned and glanced quickly around the room, my eyes stopped on the target.

It was the same girl, whatshername, oh right, Marceline. She was staring at me, with an angry look. I swallowed, trying to keep from losing my lunch, or breakfast, in this matter. What could she want? It was a pretty unfortunate sight for anyone that was caught under the gaze of Marceline.

Last year, one of my friends had whispered an ugly comment about the raven-headed girl, and let's just say, she didn't let them off the hook easily.

Her brown tinted, bloodshot eyes pierced through mine. What had I done? I hadn't done anything but study and hang out with friends. I had no clue why she stared at me.

I hastily averted my gaze back to the front board, right before Mr. Petrikov announced the same announcement he did after every quiz, 'yadda yadda.'

I passed my paper up front, and he dismissed us early, giving us time to go to our lockers and talk with friends. Bonnibel struggled to keep up with me as I quickly made my leave, not wanting my haunter to catch up with me.

"Gabe! Slow down!" my shorter sister complained after me. I slowed my pace and stared into her frosty blue eyes with an apologizing look as we walked.

"Sorry… I just…" I began, deep in thought. The words from my mouth drifted away as I became distracted when I saw her.

Marceline was already heading to her next class, thankfully one I have for a different period. She was heading my way, and I quickly jogged to my locker.

Suddenly I felt a tug at the collar of my shirt, which choked me. I turned around to see the cause, fearing it that my haunter would be after me, but I relaxed when I saw it was Bonnibel. She had a fierce look on that pinkish face of hers.

"What's the big idea you oaf? Why'd you just leave me?" she 'scolded,' me like a kindergartner.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "Look I'm sorry, it's just, I'm afraid of someone catching up to me," I confessed, my tone soft, and my eyes avoided her gaze.

She punched me in the shoulder, "My brother, quarter-back of the football team, afraid of someone?" she chuckled with a subtle, amused look on her face.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "It's not just anyone, it's Marceline."

Her gaze widened, "Oh that's not good," she said with a worried look.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Yea, I wasn't doing anything, and she just kept staring at me during the quiz."

My younger counterpart put two hands on her waist, "I do hope you finished your quiz. You… can be easily distracted from things like that."

I rolled my eyes, and turned, my back to her front, as I did the combination to my locker. My overly dramatic sister was very bossy. She nagged me all the time, making sure I remembered to do this and that. I couldn't complain though, she just wanted the best for me.

"Well, seeya, I guess," she waved, heading to her 5th period. I sighed, enjoying the final peace. Don't get me wrong, it's not peaceful in a hallway full of chattering students. What I mean by peace is that my sister had finally left. Things were always at peace when she quit her yapping.

After I had gathered my chemistry and biology textbooks. I gently closed my locker and when I turned around to walk to my next class, I ended up face-to-face with the school bully, Michael Hansen. I gulped. The last time we had met was in 7th grade, but I had gained a few feet and muscles from football, and outgrew him by at least a foot. However, the punk seemed quite intimidating.

"Nice to see you again, Gabriel," Michael addressed me by my full name. I absolutely HATED being called that. It sounded like a girl's name, and because of that, the well-built boy loved to call me that. His friends snickered as I scowled, but Michael himself had donned a furious expression.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, but instantly regretted it. The worst thing to do when suffering from a bully's taunts was to give them satisfaction when they had insulted you. Michael's friends howled, and Michael's mouth subtly curled into an evil smile. 

I rolled my eyes, stepping back from the chocolate-haired boy in front of me, my head banged against the lockers. "What do you want?" I scoffed, trying to show that I had no fear whatsoever of this little punk, although he wasn't little. Still though, I felt fear creeping inside of me. I don't know how he did it, but Michael was quite intimidating for a boy with good looks. Dangit, I really regret saying that. He doesn't have good looks.

His angry frown remained, and he grabbed the collar of my shirt. I couldn't believe this was happening, the quarter-back of the football team being bullied by a boy smaller than him. "You know exactly what I want, Gabriel. Revenge…"

I shivered under his grip and evil amber eyes as I recalled the memory.

**~~ Flashback ~~**

As Michael Hansen opened the door to his 7th period, the last class of the day, he was immediately drenched by a bucket of water being splashed on his head. There was only one explanation for this, for this little prank was the works of the fine prankster, Gabe Davis.

Michael wiped his eyes, scowling. This made him infuriated. Who did Davis think he was to come up with a prank such as this!?

As a result of Michael's surprised expression, the whole class burst into laughter, for the school bully had finally been pranked. The class roared as the bully growled, quivering with indescribable anger. The bully searched for his target, and felt satisfaction as he saw the smug, red-haired boy gloating over his victory.

He angrily (well I think that's a lot of angries, wouldn't you say so?) stomped to where Gabe was continuously being applauded and praised. He towered over the now frightened Gabe and grabbed his shirt collar. His grip was so strong that he lifted Gabe like an oversized toy.

"Don't you ever mess with me AGAIN, Davis!" Michael yelled into the face of the quivering boy that had pranked him. The entire class grew quiet as Ms. Pennington walked into the room.

"Students? What manner of activity has been going on in here?" the surprised teacher demanded. Her piercing emerald eyes eyed the room under her scary black spectacles. She finally made out what had happened, seeing the water in the floor and a soaking boy holding a seemingly innocent prankster.

Michael dropped Gabe, and didn't seem to show any care as the red-haired boy hit the hard floor with a THUD! The teacher hurriedly rushed over to Michael and grabbed him by the ear, "You are coming with me young man!" she growled, pulling him, leaving the still soaking wet bully to look back at the class as she pulled him.

Michael shook his head in anger, glaring at Gabe, eyes piercing right into his. It was then he performed an action that was forbidden in school. Gabe widened his eyes in surprise, and sat down quickly, trying to think over what had happened.

"_Did you see that dude?" _one voice came from behind him. Gabe turned around to face his best friend, Jake Gardner. Jake was a boy taller than Gabe. He had chocolate-brown hair that always seemed to get in his eyes. He had tanned skin, and if not for the brown hair, he would've looked like a Hawaiian jockie, accent and looks.

Gabe nodded curtly, still mulling over the situation. Michael would be back for revenge: that was sure. Or even worse, Gabe could get punished for his harmless prank, and a punishment from a teacher would not be good for his all A's and E's report card.

"Yeah man! He freakin' flipped you off!" his other best friend replied, in amazement. Gabe sighed averting his gaze to his desk.

Finn was a well-built boy with a white beanie that covered his blonde hair. He played football and soccer, along with Gabe and Jake. He was Jake's adopted brother, for he had been found abandoned in the woods when the Gardner family had been camping. The large family took him in and raised him, teaching him of their ways.

"Ya' don't say, Captain Obvious?" Jake snickered at Finn, who glared back at him.

"I do say," was the only comment he could think of.

Gabe sighed, the fun and games was over now. He had just pranked the school bully…

**~~ Flashback End ~~**

"Your going to pay for that funny prank of yours, Gabriel," Michael snarled furiously at me, "me and my friends will make sure of it." One of the husky friends of the bully nodded in agreement.

"Cut me some slack, Mikey," Michael tightened his grip as I called him by the name he hated, but responded to in childhood, "you're still angry about that childish prank?" I taunted him.

Something from my statement must've made him snapped, because he threw a punch at my face, and it landed perfectly on my nose. Blood poured from my nostril and down my lips as he pulled his fist away. The bitter blonde bully (Haha! Alliteration!) signaled his friends to attack, and they came at me, with fists raised.

The husky friend, the one that had nodded earlier to Michael's statement, and the one I recognized as Daniel Cotts, threw an uppercut at me, and it landed squarely on my sternum, knocking the wind out of me.

Another friend of Michael's sent me a lower cut, and I felt an excruciating pain in my ribs as his fist made contact with my side. 

"Still playing unfairly?" I managed to wheeze out at Michael, who still held me tight in his grasp. He growled, and I shoved him away before he could land a blow. His method was always to hold his opponent down while his friends did the dirty work for him.

His head clashed against the locker on the side of the hallway. There was a gathering of students, freshman through seniors, who spectated the fight. Blood still dripped from my throbbing nose, and it infuriated me how none of the students watching were willing to lend a hand.

"Out of the way!" I heard a familiar voice, and to my thankfulness, my best friends Jake and Finn made their way through the crowd to help me. Finn threw an uppercut at one of Michael's friends that was encroaching me, while Jake, much taller than Michael himself, held the smug bully in place with one hand.

The students went silent as the school vice principal, Mrs. Martin, shouted at everyone to stand back. Finn backed away from the boy he had punched, and stood beside me, ready to support me incase I was accused. I highly doubt that could happen, for blood still oozed from my nostril, and I wasn't in the best shape.

Mrs. Martin made her way over to me and inspected my bleeding nose. "Who did this to you, Gabriel?" she asked, almost demandingly. I hated it how teachers called me by my full name, but I couldn't argue.

Before I could reply, Finn answered for me, "It was Michael, Mrs. Martin!" It kind of angered me, for Michael had punched me before the two brothers had came to the rescue, which means the two boys must've been watching before helping me.

"I said Gabriel!" Mrs. Martin growled at the obnoxious teenager, "And take off that hat! You look like a complete fool!"

Finn lowered his gaze to his feet, sighing as he removed his trademark beanie to reveal his golden, but messy, blonde hair. Even though I was a bit angry at him, or him and Jake both, I couldn't blame him. The younger teen was still maturing, and had the desire to cover his hair childishly.

Mrs. Martin returned her angry stare to me, and her look softened. I was one of her favorites, being an Honors II student and all. She waited for my reply.

"Michael Hansen, ma'am," I wheezed out, for I felt great pain in my lungs from their blows.

Mrs. Martin turned to the blonde haired teen that was leaned against the lockers, glaring at us, as I revealed whose gang had beaten me up. I didn't want Michael to get in trouble, for he would be back… for revenge. I guess the cards just don't tip in my favor.

Mrs. Martin raced to the boy and gripped him by the collar, while beckoning the other members of the gang to her as she captured their leader. "All of you except for both the Gardners, and Mr. Davis, come with me."

Michael obeyed reluctantly. He looked back at me, copying the same banned motion that he had performed in 7th grade. Mrs. Martin caught this, and slapped him across the face. He growled, and glared back at me, seeming unbothered from the slap.

Michael would come back for me… and I knew it. He was like a never-ending nightmare that would repeat itself over and over. I can't imagine anyone who could go through what I was going through. I shivered as the ill-tempered teen threw me one last glare before disappearing in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2: Chance

**Chapter 2**

**November 24, 2013, Oorlaan, California**

**~~ Marceline's POV ~~ **

After I took my seat in the back of the room, I pulled out a notepad and absent-mindedly scribbled in it. Sometimes, I just liked to scribble around without watching, and other times I like to pour my emotions out into what I draw. As I scribbled, I began to get that feeling… you know, that feeling? The feeling you get when being watched? Well, yes, I was getting that feeling.

I turned my gaze to near the front of the room where I caught that same red-haired boy, the one that had been beaten pretty badly in the hallways. Apparently, he had the wind knocked out of him, and his nose got broken, pretty pathetic for the star football player.

Anyways, his blue eyes gazed back at me with a mixed look of confusion and interest on his pink-tinted face. I raised an eyebrow, which I think caused him to come back to reality, for he turned back to the front board and didn't show any sign of interest.

I shrugged and continued doodling before the bell of 4th period would ring. Why would that boy be staring at me anyways? I was ugly, ugly and depressed.

I sighed, blowing a stray black strand of hair from my face, as Mr. Petrikov, or Simon, my godfather walked in. He wore his neat blue suit and black tie, with black dress shoes. I usually wondered if he ever wore casual.

As always, Simon stepped up to his pedestal, placing both hands at the sides before addressing us. "Good morning students," he greeted us warmly, resulting in the whole class greeting him back. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose before clearing his throat. "Today, we're going to study Adolf Hitler, and how the Nazis persecuted Jews."

I sighed, another boring lesson. Don't get me wrong, it was tragic that Hitler killed all those Jews, but this was the same lesson I had learned over a billion times. You'll figure out how later.

"Let's turn to page three-hundred seventy-seven in our textbooks, please," Simon requested, pulling out his teacher's edition of the History textbook. I turned to the right page, and placed my chin in my hands as I prepared for the longest lesson ever.

**~~ Forty-five minutes later ~~**

"Matt, would you please-" Simon began before being 'rudely' interrupted by, to my relief, the bell. "Oh dear, it seems we have ran out of time class, well I hope you all have a good weekend, and I will see you Monday," Simon said goodbye, as we left the room. The hallway was flooded with students, all chatting about who knows what.

I quickly went to my locker to avoid the annoying group of drama girls that always camped in my area. Too late… they were already all there.

"Oh my glob, " the worst gossiper of them all, Ellen, or LSP as she likes to be called, began, "Did you catch Gabe staring at Marceline in class? I think he likes her."

Hearing this, I rolled my eyes. It didn't really bother me much anymore that I was constantly being talked about. I was already used to it. The best thing to do was just to ignore gossip and focus.

One of LSP's friends, Torta, weird name, I know, put a finger over her mouth, "Shh, here she comes!"

I ignored the annoying girls, as I opened up my locker and pulled out the necessary books, and slid some of my textbooks for my morning classes back in.

I noticed that the area started getting quieter and quieter. I turned my head to see why, and I noticed the gossip girls were leaving. _Thank God, _I let out a relieved sigh. I finished my locker-break or locker whatever, and started on my way to 5th period. We still had like five more hours here, so I had to brace myself…

**~~ Gabe's POV ~~**

My eyes scanned the locker area, making sure that there was no danger. I had been keeping my guard up ever since the incident…

My younger counterpart noticed this, and gave me a sharp nudge in the ribs, unaware I was still sore from the punches. I put a hand over my side, gritting my teeth from the pain, and glared at my sister. "What was that for?" I tried to keep from snarling.

She was taken aback by my nasty reply, "Sorry, I forgot you were still sore there," she whined, she pleaded with me to forgive her.

Putting a hand to my forehead, I sighed, "Alright…"

As we silently operated our lockers, the pain from my ribs slowly ebbed away. I sighed in relief, putting a hand over them and feeling the bandages. Those boys sure had gotten me good.

"Seeya Bonnie," I waved to my sister as she headed to her next period. She waved back with a nervous look before running off. Had I really upset her that much? Just by…. What, yelling? Sure, she was sensitive, but not this sensitive.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and made a mental note to go apologize after 7th period. I headed to my next class, holding my free hand protectively over my side to prevent it from being elbowed by any of the roughhousing students. Luckily, I experienced none of that.

I finally sat down in my desk in the first row of the desks in the classroom, taking out the materials I would need for this class. I took out my Biology textbook, not feeling in the mood to do work.

**~~ Later ~~**

The bell rung, and Mrs. Chandler called us up by rows to turn in our papers. I left quickly, wanting to get a quick route to my next class before the large mob of students appeared. I waited outside the classroom, and I felt an unknown presence behind me.

I turned around to investigate, and there she stood, ebony-hair, piercing brown eyes, and pale skin. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, as fear gripped my sides. She was terrifying.

There were all sorts of rumors about Marceline Abadeer. Some thought the cause of her paleness was because she was a vampire, which I highly doubted. Sometimes though, I would catch a bit of red swirling in those vast brown orbs, but every time I keep telling myself that's just bloodshot in her eyes.

What makes her so sleep deprived anyways? And why do I get this natural instinct to not get in this girl's way? She usually keeps to herself, and doesn't mind anyone else except Mr. Petrikov.

She stared back at me, those dark eyes piercing into mine. I gulped, and felt my temperature rising, as a tint of scarlet approached my cheeks. "Umm, hi?" I turned away, grasping my backpack with both my hands.

It took her a while to acknowledge me, so I decided she wasn't going to. At the very last minute she replied, "Hey…"

I looked back at her. She was about my height, 5'9, which is pretty incredible for a girl. "New to chemistry?" I asked, trying to laugh to reduce my level of nervousness, but failed ultimately.

She nodded hastily. Shy one she was. "I got transferred," she sighed. Unsuspecting too.

I nodded before averting my gaze back to the room we entered, as the teacher allowed us to come in. I sat in my usual spot, in the front of the room. My fears were confirmed true as Marceline sat next to me.

Inhaling sharply I reminded myself, _Make an effort gum-brain, she doesn't seem too bad. _I gave her a nervous nod of greeting, although we had barely had a conversation moments ago in the hallway. She nodded back, her eyes didn't seem so piercing. In fact, she looked… very beautiful actually. Wait… what am I doing? _Get a grip on yourself Gabe, _I told myself.

"Alright class, I would like you to find a partner and begin work on the study questions together. After that you may copy the notes down from the board and once everyone is ready, we will begin the lesson," Mr. Alberto instructed us.

If it hadn't been for Marceline transferring, I would've gone and chose Jake as my partner, but I didn't want to leave Marceline to herself.

I held out a hand, "Partners?" I asked her.

She seemed a bit hesitant at first, but when I gave her a warm, but nervous smile, she shook it, her cold hands meeting my warm ones. "Partners," she sighed, seeming as if the whole agreement thing was childish, which I have to say, is. I just wanted to let her know that I was friendly. I will give her a chance. I will make an effort to become her friend.

When we got our sheets, Marceline scanned her paper before sighing, "I haven't learned this before."

I shrugged, "That's alright, I know all of this. It's pretty basic once you know the methods," and then we worked, with me helping her. Once we had finished, like the gentleman I was, turned hers and my own papers in. It was then that she smiled for the first time and thanked me.

My eyes widened in disbelief, and I tried to hide my shock.

"What?" she asked, her smile uncurling back into a thoughtful frown.

I shook my head, "Nothing…"

* * *

**Sorry the story's going a bit slow, but it'll get better, I promise :3**

**And once I get some more reviews, I'll be commenting on them too **

**Please feel free to complain if I made the chapter too short **

**P.S. Sorry about that error in the last chapter**

**~~ Yours Truly ~~**

**~~ Ziggywolf12 ~~**


End file.
